


Art: From The Ashes

by nihilvanum



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanarts, Header, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: created forkristen999's great story.if you haven't read it, what exactly are you waiting for?





	Art: From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From The Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484929) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



> created for [kristen999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999)'s great story.
> 
> if you haven't read it, what exactly are you waiting for?

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484929)


End file.
